Field
Embodiments described herein relate to capacitors used in semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments described herein are related to capacitors within a digital to analog converter.
Background Information
Capacitive arrays such as capacitor digital to analog converters (DACs) have been extensively used in power efficient medium-to-high accuracy applications, due to the natures of charge domain operation and relatively good matching. The capacitive array often occupies a good portion of silicon area and its size directly impacts circuit performances such as power, area, and speed. Conventionally large capacitive arrays are needed to improve matching accuracy for the lowest significant bit (LSB) capacitors. Conversely, a small capacitive array size usually indicates small spacing between capacitor terminals used to form the capacitor and worse matching.